Resolution and Will
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: Souji, on the brink of death against Izanami, is given one last push from all his friends, and from an unfamiliar faces as well. Some funny, some sad, some comforting. True ending with a slight twist. Slight P3XP4


Summary: Souji, on the brink of death against Izanami, is given one last push from all his friends, and from an unfamiliar faces as well. Some funny, some sad, some comforting. True ending with a slight twist. Slight P3XP4

Note: Hey, let me tell you guys all one thing, I. Have. Never. Played. P4. In. My. LIFE. I'm doing this cuz I watched some youtube videos of the final battle in the true ending and thought it was cool. So if I miss anything out, PLEASE don't burn me with-you know what.

Review nicely!

One-shot: Will and Resolution

Souji stood, frozen and rooted to the ground as he watched Chie succumb to Izanami-no-Okami's "Thousand Curses and sank into the ground.

"Ch-Chie-senpai! NOOOOO!" he heard Rise's muffled cries. It was a battle they could never have hoped to win, a bunch of high school kids against a Goddess. Yet, he was the one who insisted on fighting.

The end result was worse than expected, with only him left on the battle field.

"It is unfortunate that our battle has to end this way, foolish human," Izanami-no-Okami said, "I had expected so much more from you."

The zombified arms of the Japanese Goddess raised, signalling another round of "Thousand Curses". This time, there was no one left to save him.

"Agh…! Shit….!"

Souji could do nothing as he watched himself be dragged down by the Goddess's ultimate spell.

"Senpai…? SENPAI!"

**(Souji's perspective)**

I…failed.

I knew, I knew it could have been a hopeless battle. Against a Goddess…

Yet I…I still chose to risk it all, me, my friends, everything else, and we went for the battle. Now, look what's gonna happen to us all.

The whole world is going to die, because I was stupid.

Heh, some leader Yosuke made me out to be huh.

Ah…

My consciousness is…fading away.

Is this where I'll fall, before such a strong adversary? Before a Japanese Goddess only heard about in legends?

Maybe, just maybe, dying isn't all that bad huh?

This is it I guess…

…

…

…?

_Get up!_

I hear a voice.

Slowly, a vision of a woman in blue overalls appeared in front of me. Her white, frazzled hair swayed as her yellow eyes stared down at me in disgust.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

Ma….Margaret!

"_Get up on your feet, you're not someone allowed to fall here."_

Sorry but, I don't think you understand.

"_Yet, you must already know, the true nature of your bonds."_

Ah!

B…bonds?

"_Listen, listen closely. Hear the sound of your bonds…"_

Margaret's voice slowly faded away. I wanted to call out, tell her what the hell was she saying.

Then, suddenly, a multitude of voices, like a crowd calling for encore, started ringing around the empty space which I lay.

"_What's the matter? Isn't a bit early to give up?"_

A man in a work suit and jacket, that shaven beard and red tie…

Dojima-san…

"_You taught me what family truly means."_

"_Had my hands full with just Nanako when you came in. Heh, really didn't know what to do back then."_

Ha ha, really now?

"_But you know, I can get back as many times as I need to with just the two of you by my side. For the sake of you two, I just need to grit my teeth and bear it. For the sake of you two, I'll get up as many times as I need."_

"_A father can be as dumb as he gets sometimes huh?"_

Thank you, Dojima-san. You and Nanako were the only real family to me too. But I'm sorry…

Because of me, I'm gonna lose you.

Nanako…

My partners…

"_Don't go, partner."_

Is that…

Yosuke?

"_Everything inside me changed after I met you."_

You're still perverted, don't lie.

"_I'm…I'm very, very glad we met. I don't think I would've made it this far in my life without you, Souji. I know you won't let it end this way, will you? That's not the leader I know."_

"_That's not the partner that I know!"_

Yosuke…

Even now, you still consider me as such.

I'm glad…

"_No, Souji-kun! Don't leave! I…I'm scared!"_

Could that be you,

Chie…

"_I'm such a stubborn, two-faced coward!"_

Hey, don't say that.

"_But, you understood me. That's why, I can become as strong as I need to be…"_

No.

Even without me, I know you would have found yourself eventually.

That's so like you Chie.

"_Hey…Souji. Don't…don't close your eyes yet! Please…"_

There's only one friend who would call me without honorifics.

"Yu…Yukiko…?"

"_I…I'll give you strength, you're our last hope. Please, get back up just once more."_

"_I…I still want to see you…"_

The time we spent together was the best ones of my life.

Thank you, Yukiko.

I'm not sure if…I can even see you again.

"_Yo senpai!" _a gruff voice called me this time, _"how long are ya gonna freakin' lie down there?"_

Heh…

Kanji.

"_You're not like this, you're not the guy who'd just drop and give up, no way in hell! That ain't the senpai I look up and respect."_

"_Get back up once more, I'll protect you."_

Kanji, my ever-loyal buddy.

You have a big, kind heart.

But I don't think I'm who you really make me out to be.

"_Senpai…thanks."_

That…intensely _girly _voice.

Rise.

"_I'm glad I came to this town, I think of all the happy times we had together."_

"_Please, just stand up one more time. I…we, we'll all be your strength once again!"_

I'm glad I met you too Rise.

But remember…

Your Yukiko-senpai is still my girlfriend.

"_Senpai…"_

Hey…

Naoto…

"_If you stay down, I won't ever forgive you, you hear me?"_

"_You gave me a reason to stay just as I am. For someone like you to leave me halfway in the dark is…"_

"_It's just…"_

Hey, are you crying?

"_Souji-san please! Get up again! Let's fight this together."_

"_Don't fear, we're all here…"_

…

…

_*Howl*_

Fox…? You too huh?"

Even a fox came to cheer me on…

I must be really pathetic to even have an animal cheer me up.

"_Sensei…"_

You too…?

Teddie.

"_I'll…protect you sensei.'_

"_You gave me my life, you're very important to me, Thanks to you, I'm not alone in this world anymore sensei. You have given me so much, and I have made so many friends. But remember, you're not alone too."_

"_I'm sure together, we can do things no one has done before."_

Teddie. I…

"_Hey, big bro!"_

Nanako!

"_Are you going to leave me behind!"_

Nanako…I just…

"_Please, I'll be a really good girl. So please, I beg you, don't go. Don't leave me!"_

"_Big bro…"_

The last of the voices, Nanako, slowly disappeared from my sight. I clenched my fist tightly, pounding the ground.

….

Gh…

They're right, it's…its not time for me to fall down yet.

I…I can still fight!

Dojima-san, Nanako, my friends, even fox! Everyone is with me.

I'm not alone!

"I won't give in!"

_Well spoken, Souji Seta._

!

"_You have helped a great deal of people reach the resolution in their hearts."_

"_It is now time for you to accept their power in which gives you, Souji Seta, your resolve," _a second, more feminine voice spoke.

That's right.

The hearts of those I have bonded with are my greatest strength.

A strong force of energy surrounded me as I stood up

"I will not give up. Not matter who, or what the adversary is."

The power around grew stronger, I placed my hand on my chest.

"I am not alone."

_CRASH_

Izanagi appeared above me.

"My friends, family, everyone is with me. This is the power I have forged. These are the bonds I have made."

"This is my resolution."

Izanagi raised it's sword, a bright light engulfing it. Appearing in its place was a white knight in a long coat, in its hands it brandished a majestic sword.

Izanagi-no-Okami…

"_Now…" _the voices spoke in unison, "_we have one more gift for you."_

A light appeared momentarily on our forehead, it floated towards Izanagi-no-Okami and burst open.

A new figure emerged, bearing a face which radiated light itself staring up into the air. A white sash circled its waist as did a chain of coffins did around its left hand. Behind was what seemed to be a sharpened tip of a cross protruding from the ground behind it.

"_Salvation…" _the tall figure muttered. Slowly, I felt myself being rejuvenated, both in mind and body. Izanagi's reincarnation and the mysterious figure both vanished into my soul.

"A…persona…?"

In front of me, the image of a young boy and girl in school uniform appeared. The boy had blue bangs swept across his grey eyes, the girl had brunette hair tied up in a bun with the cross pins XXII on it.

"_This time…" _they mumbled as they walked past me, "_it will be the end of it, for sure…"_

"_We'll come see you after all this is over, true savior."_

Closing my eyes, I internally smirked.

"Alright…"

"It's time to finish this."

My vision cleared…

"Thousand Curses!"

No…

Not this time, Izanami.

I swiped away the darkness that was going to engulf me.

"Impossible! Can the will of so few surprass the will of the world?"

I reached for the TV world glasses.

"Oho Ikazuchi!"

Lightning blasted everywhere, singing my clothing, but I stood strong.

"No, NO! It's not possible!"

I threw the glasses aside. I raised my hand up in the sky, two cards appeared.

"The will of resolve…"

I crushed the first one.

"Come! Izanagi-no-Okami!"

The white samurai of a Japanese God loomed with a divine light behind me.

The second card glowed ominously in my hand. I felt the weight of a gun when I held the card. Holding it up towards my head…I unconsciously mumbled.

"Come…"

_CRASH_

"Messiah!"

The persona that was granted unto me appeared along Izanagi-no-Okami. At once, both raised their hands.

Placing my hand forward, I let all power go into the persona and shouted.

"MYRIAD TRUTHS!"

* * *

><p>And TA-DAA<p>

I've didn't include those of the other social links, feel weird if I write and don't really know their backstory (I roughly know the ones of the main cast)

It's not very good as some others…

So….

R AND R PLSSSS

:3


End file.
